Savior
by 2qt2bstr8123
Summary: Bella, a vampire clan leader, stumbles across nomads feeding on humans in the forest where she lives, where she finds a girl, alone and bleeding. Who is this girl and what will Bella and her clan do now that a human knows about vampires? M for later chap
1. Savior

The metallic smell of blood invaded her nostrils as she was tracking her prey, but it wasn't animal blood, it was human blood.

Vampires.

She herself was a vampire, the head of the local clan here in Forks, Washington, but th ones she smelled now were not her own. They were nomads; they drank from and killed humans, unlike her clan, which lived happily off of the blood of animals.

Following her nose she came across a disheveled camp site, looking around she noticed that much was in disarray-the tent had been flattened, the fire partially doused and food was strewn everywhere. She sniffed once and smelled the humans first, then the distinct smell of nomads.

But they weren't here. She honed her hearing to find voices but all that she heard were sobs of fear, then whimpering, followed by a scuffle.

She ran towards the sound at breakneck speed, determined to stop the nomads.

She was too late.

The scene before her was horror movie worthy.

There were three vampires standing, two of which were wiping blood from their mouths, the third was tossing a drained body on top of another drained body. Without looking at her, he spoke.

"find your own dinner, child" his voice was deep and dark, yet smooth. The wind whipped his hair which was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. He smelled like ice.

Her eyes moved to the last remaining human-a girl, no older than 18-on her knees with her head in her hands, sobbing. The wind blew her long blonde hair around her shoulders and the nomad took a deep breath, enjoying her terror and her scent.

"my name is Bella, Nomad, and you aren't to be hunting here." she spoke to the blonde one, the obvious leader of their small clan.

He turned to her, eyes black with thirst.

"No?" he snickered darkly, "Who says?"

"I do." Bella spoke with conviction. She swallowed the venom that pooled in her mouth and continued. "my clan and I live in this area and we quite like it, so I would appreciate it if you would leave the girl and be on your way."

He took a menacing step toward her, looking as if he was going to attack, when he turned to the human, and with his nails, cut her wrist open.

Her blood poured onto his hand and the forest floor under her. The wind chose that moment to blow again, sending the sweet smell of the girls blood to invade Bella's senses again. She felt her eyes dilate with hunger.

"Come on, Bella," the nomad whispered to her, licking his hand free of blood. "Human blood is so empowering, Bella. Free yourself from the inconsistency of feeding from pathetic animals. You know you want it."

She did want it, but she would never admit it, especially not to this monster.

"Leave the girl and get away from here." she growled as the venom dripped from her fangs.

"Not until she is drained." he said, his voice smug. He turned back to the girl, teeth barred, ready to feed.

Bella lifted her hands to him and with a twist of her fingers he went flying into the nearest tree, hitting it with a resonating thud. As he hit the ground, the tree cracked from the impact and fell on top of him.

The two bloodied nomads advanced towards her, but their fallen leader stopped them.

"STOP!" He barked, then said something in a language Bella had never heard. The bloodied vampires growled at her then turned to help their fallen leader, who was much too weak to lift the large oak off of him due to his interrupted meal.

After the tree was gone and he was on his feet, the nomad brushed himself off and stepped up to Bella.

"We will leave for now," He growled, "But know that this isn't over. I'll have her blood, followed by your immortal soul." He took a quick swipe at Bella, missing her face by only centimeters, and was gone with the speed of a vampire, leaving Bella and the bleeding girl alone in the forest.

Fighting the burning in her chest and the venom pooling around her tongue, Bella went to the distraught girl and kneeled in front of her.

"Are you okay?" her voice was tight, as if she were in pain.

And she was. It was excruciating.

And it got worse when the girl attacked her, throwing her arms around Bella's stone cold shoulders.

"Thank you so much!" She cried into Bella's neck, the sobs making her body shake miserably.

Bvella held her un-needed breath, not wanting to slip up and kill the girl herself.

Grabbing her arms firmly, but carefully, Bella pulled the girl off of her.

"We need to get you out of here." she said, looking around, trying to keep her mind off of the blood that now covered her sleeve and dotted her neck.

Bella realized that she would have to send someone to deal with the bodies later, but right now, her only priority was to help the frightened, bleeding girl.

Bella mustered up all the strength she could, and scooped the girl up into her arms and did the first thing that came to her mind.

She ran home.


	2. Dr Jasper Whitlock

**A/N: This chapter isn't as good as the last one, but don't fret, it will get better and better, just wait till Alice comes into play. And thanks for the reviews guys!! Made my day!!**

**Bella burst through the front door of their house, the bleeding girl close to passing out in her arms.**

"**Jasper!!" She yelled towards the stairs as she laid the girl down on the couch. No doubt Jazz was upstairs with Edward, but at the sound of Bella's terrified voice he was down the stairs in the blink of an eye. His eyes went wide and dilated at the scent of the blood.**

"**What the hell is going on!?" He asked, his voice low and raspy. He looked like he was going to pounce on the caramel skinned girl on the couch and drain her dry.**

"**Nomads in the forest. They attacked. Can you get Emmet and Edward to go out there and get rid of the two bodies that I left? She's the only survivor, but she's fading fast." Bella was close to crying, and she wasn't sure why.**

"**What happened?" he whispered as he knelt in front of the couch and looked at the girl.**

"**he slit her wrist with his nails." she sniffled. "I wasn't fast enough."**

**Jasper stood swiftly and was in Bella's face with a stern but concerned look in his eyes. "You can't save everyone, Bells. You saved her, and that's more than most can say." he paused and took an un-needed breath. "you need to go and feed. I'll stitch her up and give her some meds so she can sleep. Don't worry. Everything will be okay."**

"**We need to worry about what we are going to do. She knows about us." Bella's eyes grew more worried. **

"**That's for later. Go feed."**

**Bella didn't want to leave, but she knew she needed to feed, so with a sigh, she ran out of the door.**

**Jasper turned back to the girl on the couch and felt pity for her. She was an innocent pawn in an immortal game. From here on out, her life would not be easy. She had two choices, die at the hands of the lords or become an immortal. He sighed to himself as he hurriedly went to the medicine cabinet to get supplies for the girls wounds. **

**Kneeling down in front of her again, he tenderly took her arm in his hand to assess the damage. He cringed at the sight of it. The nomad had done a lot of damage; the gouge on her wrist would need stitches and she would be lucky if there wasn't any nerve damage. Taking a deep breath, he started on his new patient. **

**A few minutes into the procedure, Edward, psychic and Jaspers boyfriend, came down the stairs. **

"**Your thoughts are all over the place, Jazzy, whats-" as soon as he saw the girl on the couch, he stopped walking and talking simultaneously. **

"**Questions later, Eddie, go get Emmet and follow your nose to the scent of drained humans." Jasper didn't take his eyes off of what he was doing as he spoke. "be sure to feed after, because this girl will be staying here for a while."**

**Edward didn't say a word, he only nodded his head and bound up the stairs to get Emmet. **

**After finishing with the stitches, Jasper was wrapping her wrist in gauze when her eyes fluttered open. At first they were filled with confusion, then fear.**

"**Where am I?!" she stammered, sitting up fast, and looking around, shocked. Her eyes became foggy and she fell back down onto the couch, dizzy.**

"**Relax, relax, you're safe. No one here is going to hurt you." he brushed her bangs out of her eyes and touched the side of her face gently. **

"**wh-what happened?" she whispered. **

"**you were attacked in the forest, you lost a lot of blood, but you will be okay now." he showed her the bandages that wrapped her wrist. "I fixed you." he smiled his award winning smile, as Edward called it. **

"**who….are…you?" she asked, sounding confused still. **

"**my name is Jasper Whitlock, and…..well, we will get to the details when Bella gets back. And what's your name?" he tried to muster up a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite work.**

"**my name is Leah" she said smiling softly. But then her eyes flooded with emotion. "Bella, that's the girl that was in the forest, wasn't it?" she asked quickly, then suddenly, all the memories came flooding back to her. "oh my god, my friends, are my friends okay?! Are they here too?!"**

**Jasper took a deep breath to begin to give her bad news, but he was saved by the vampire, because Bella came through the door at that very moment. **

"**Jazz, is she…" Bella began to ask, but noticed the girls eyes were open widely with a look of terror in them, then a look Bella couldn't quite place.**

"**you…you're Bella." she mustered up the best smile she could, which wasn't much. "you saved me."**

**Bella went to the couch and instinctively took the girls hand in her own. It felt as if there was a magnetic force pulling them together, and if she ever let go, she would wither away into nothingness. **

"**yes, I did." she smiled softly. "I'm sorry about your friends."**

"**they're dead aren't they?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "those monsters killed them didn't they?" **

**At that exact moment, Edward and Emmet came in the door, flustered and confused.**

"**Whats wrong?" Jasper and Bella said in unison.**

"**The bodies, they weren't there." Edward said solemnly. At that moment, everyone in the room without a heartbeat knew that they would soon be in a world of trouble.**


	3. tell your story

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys, and thanks for adding me to your favorites lists or your notifications list. Bella and Edward are a little OOC in this one and the chapter is a little boring but hey, I had to do it. The next chapter will be more exciting. Rating may go up to M. message me if there is anything you want to see happen. XD P.S. I own nothing, S.M wrote twilight, I'm just screwing up her storyline O.o

* * *

"We were just going on a camping trip, same as every month. Everything was fine, until we heard whispering around us." Leah was sitting on the plush leather couch between Jasper and Bella, her hand resting gently on Bella's knee. With Emmet sitting on the floor like it was story time in kindergarten and Edward leaning against the wall they had all decided to listen to Leah's story when they realized that there was nothing that they could do at the moment about the missing bodies.

"At first, I thought it was Sam messing with us, throwing his voice around like he does-did- sometimes, but even he looked confused." She took a shaky breath, and from a little coaxing from Bella rubbing her hand softly, she continued. "I looked around and called to whoever it was to stop messing with us and when I looked back to my friends, there was a guy standing in front of me."

"I don't understand how he got there so fast, but he wasn't there one second, and he was there the next, it was like magic or something."

"or something" Emmet muttered under his breath, too quiet for Leah to hear, but the rest of the vampires in the room heard perfectly. Bella gave him a swift kick in the leg before urging Leah to continue with the story.

"He just looked at me…..those eyes, so dark, so black…..and when he smiled….it was like I was a side of meat. he took a deep breath and I remember, he said 'This is going to be fun.' Then Sam stepped in and told the guy that we didn't want any trouble and the guy looked at him and he picked him up- just picked him up like he was weightless!-and threw him into the tent." she paused, thinking. "I remember Emily screaming, then two more monsters came into the camp site, one taking Sam the other took Emily and leader took me. Sam put up a fight though, he was kicking and cursing and throwing a fit." she sighed. "I watched them kill my friends, _he_ made me watch as they died, and he laughed! He _laughed."_ she started crying again, burying her face into her hands and doubling over on the couch.

Bella gently rubbed her back and spoke to her quietly.

"Don't worry, Leah." she said reassuringly. "We will find them and make them pay for what they did to you and your friends."

"how are we going to find them?" Edward spoke up. Bella glared at him but he shrugged. "what? I'm serious! None of us are trackers and they took the bodies which means that there are going to be newborns-"

He was cut off quickly by Bella rushing on him and pinning him to the wall. "shut up." she spat in a low tone that only he could hear. "we don't need her knowing more than she already knows and she's already in enough emotional distress, she doesn't need to know that there is a possibility that her friends are still alive but are blood crazed monsters!"

"she's a human, Bella. Why are you so attached to this girl?" he whispered back, his eyes glistening with anger. They were both out of character at the moment; neither of them were known to argue or be violent towards anyone, let alone each other.

"she needs our help, Edward. Otherwise, she'll die. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"And do you want the fact that you are falling in love with a human and you are going to break your mates heart on _your conscience?"_

_Bella blinked, shock flowing through her body. She let him go and stepped back, eyes going black with rage._

"_You'd better get your shit straight, Isabella, because they're back." Edward brushed himself off and went to sit by Jasper on the couch. At that same moment, the front door opened and Alice and Rosalie blew in gracefully, arms full of shopping bags from their trip to Seattle. _

_Alice stopped dead in her tracks when she caught wind of the human sitting in their living room. He eyes dilated. _

"_What's going on?" she whispered._

"_Alice, there was a problem in the woods." Bella said comfortingly to her. She knew that Alice had trouble being around humans, considering she was the newest to their lifestyle. _

"_A problem that brought a human into our house?" she dropped the bags she was holding and clenched her fists. She swallowed hard, forcing the intoxicating venom to leave her mouth._

"_Yes. There were nomads in the forest and they attacked some campers and she was the only one left. I stumbled upon the scene and I couldn't just let them kill her, Alice, you know that."_

"_Why didn't you just take her back into town?!" Alice was almost yelling at Bella. Bella wasn't sure if she was yelling because she was mad at Bella for not calling her or mad because there was a human in the house._

"_Honey its okay. Everything will be fine. We are probably just going to let her heal up and then take her back to town." Bella said, touching her mates face gently._

"_Well, if that's the case," Jasper said from the couch where he had begun to check Leah's stitches. "then she can leave now." There was a tone of suspicion in his voice as he looked at the girls wrist. _

_Bella, her curiosity peaked, went to the couch to have a look._

_Leah's wrist was completely healed._


	4. The Truth About Bella

_**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, guys. But I will keep the ball rolling much quicker now, ive just had some crazy stuff going on. But noooow, the story is gonna get a little more exciting if you know what I mean. Love the reviews and the alert requests. They make my day. Here it is…ch. 4! Enjoy! **_

_**Ps. I do not own twilight, Im just revising her characters to my liking. XD**_

* * *

"Is there something you aren't telling us, Leah?' Bella asked after she finished looking at Leah's wrist.

"Like what? I faked the whole thing?" she sounded hurt, like Bella punched her in the gut. "No! this has never happened before!"

Bella turned to Alice, who was keeping her distance from Leah and standing against the back wall in the living room. "What do you see?" She asked, wanting her mate to look into the future.

Alice sighed, and focused. When it looked as if she were looking inward instead of at something in the room, Bella knew her girl was having a vision. It only lasted a few seconds and when Alice regained her composure, she looked confused.

"What?" Bella asked, worried.

"I cant see anything." she whispered.

"What does that mean?" Bella said sharply, more than she intended to.

"I don't know, I've never been vision blocked!" her eyes looked panicked.

"This day is just getting more and more complicated." Bella sighed and went back to the group on the couch. Emmet and Rose disbanded as soon as they got a look at each other, departing to their room for the night.

"Jazz, Edward, go ahead and go…" she paused, looking at the clock. 9 p.m. "To bed." they looked at her questioningly and she rolled her eyes and shrugged. They gave her a knowing smile and bid their goodbyes.

"I guess I should go then, huh?" Leah got up to leave but Bella stopped her.

"No, you have to stay here." She said too quickly. She regained herself and spoke again, slower this time. "You could still be in danger, so we want you to stay here for now, just to be safe." Her eyes lingered on Leah's lips a second too long and Alice spoke up from her place against the wall.

"Are you sure that there isn't something you aren't telling us?" Her usual chipper voice was low and menacing, ready to attack.

"Alice, she doesn't need any more interrogation, she's been through enough today." Bella said, her voice defensive for the human.

"Just tell me why her wrist healed like that? From how you guys described it, it should have taken weeks to heal." She moved from where she was standing and took a step forward looking Leah dead in the eye. "I don't trust you. And if you do anything to hurt my family I will take it upon myself to make sure you die the most painful death possible." She hissed and sprinted out of the house, to feed before bed.

Leah blinked in surprise. Aside from Edward sultriness, everyone else in the house seemed nice to her; now Alice was threatening her life.

"I would never hurt anyone here, Bella. You saved my life and I owe you for that." she paused and gingerly touched her wrist which now only showed a soft pink scar where the gouge had once been. "and I really don't know how this happened." she sounded terrified.

"its okay, Leah. We will figure that out tomorrow." she sighed. "we have a lot to figure out tomorrow. But right now its time for you to go to bed." she grabbed Leah by the hand and started leading her upstairs to where she would be sleeping.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep, Bella. I'm afraid that I'll see everything that happened all over again in my dreams." she sniffled and Bella knew that she was crying softly.

"Okay, well then you don't have to sleep, we can stay up and talk, but the room will be more comfortable for you than the living room." Bella opened the first door at the top of the stairs and led Leah into her bedroom.

"this is your bedroom?" Leah gaped at the room before her. She caught herself thinking the room was bigger than her entire house. The room was all modern décor, mostly glass and black marble. The bed was the center of the room, covered with black and purple throw pillows and a double sided comforter, also black and purple. The walls were painted black with purple trimming. And if that wasn't enough to make Leah fall in love with the room, there was a 55' flat screen television hanging on the wall and the newest model laptop on the desk.

"This is the most amazing room I have ever seen in my life." Leah finally breathed.

"Yea, this is pretty much all Alice's doing. As long as its comfortable to me, I don't care what the decorations are. And trust me," she paused, dropping on to the bed. "this thing is comfortable."

Leah laughed and decided to sit next to her on the giant king sized bed. Bella was right. It was comfortable.

"So, I know this might be hard for you, given what has happened today, but will you tell me what you think the people that attacked you…"

"Are?" Leah finished her sentence. She swallowed and blinked and forced the word out of her mouth. "Vampires."

"how do you figure?" Bella asked, fidgeting with the blanket she was sitting on, worrying about what was going to happen to Leah now that she knew.

"Because, he said he could smell me, smell my blood. They were all super fast and Sam ran into the leader and it was like he ran into a building! And the other two drank my friends blood! What else could they be!" she was beginning to hyperventilate so she laid back on the bed to breathe.

Bella took a deep breath, getting herself ready for the worst possible reaction before she spoke to Leah.

"Leah, there's something I have to tell you about my family." she whispered.

"What, are you guys werewolves or something?" she laughed at the not-so-ludicrous statement.

"no, but they do exist." Bella blurted out, deciding that it would be better to just come out and say it.

Leah lurched up on the bed, staring at Bella like she was a mental patient.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, her eyes glistening, as if she were going to cry again.

"You heard me. Werewolves exist, those people that attacked you? They weren't people at all. They were vampires. Bad ones. My family? We are vampires too."

Leah jumped off of the bed so fast, one would think that she was a vampire too.

"no, no you cant be!" she semi-yelled, pacing the room. "you saved my life! You cant be a vampire!"

Bella took an un-needed deep breath and walked to Leah. Leah stopped in her tracks and stared at Bella, not knowing weather she was going to kill her or smack her. Bella closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were a brilliant shade of blue.

"how….how'd you do that?" Leah stammered, unable to pull her eyes away from Bella's.

"That's one of my powers." she blinked, her eyes returning to their natural golden brown. "it's kind of a seduction thing. I never have to use it, because I don't drink human blood, but its there just in case."

Leah blinked, shaking her head. She felt the power, that was the truth, but she didn't want to believe it. He tribe had stories of the vampires, The Cold Ones, as the legends say. But they always said that The Cold Ones were horrible creatures, that they killed humans and that the Quileute Tribe, Leah's tribe, were sworn to protect humans and kill vampires.

But there was no way that Bella was evil. The people…vampires…in this house were no way evil. Alice might be, but the rest of them weren't.

"Leah, are you okay?" Bella's voice broke into her thoughts. Leah shook her head and realized that Bella's hand was on her shoulder, cold as ice.

"You really are a vampire." she whispered, taking Bella's hand into her own. "You're hands are freezing."

"Yea, that comes with the job description." Bella laughed nervously, never taking her eyes off Leah's hand toying with her own. Tracing the veins in her hand with her long, tan fingers. A surprising shiver ran up Bella's spine when Leah entwined their fingers.

"But you aren't evil, like everyone believes. I can tell." she paused, taking her next sentence into consideration and choosing her words carefully before speaking to the creature that was capturing her heart. "It's not possible to fall in love with someone who is evil." Leah swallowed then looked up to check Bella's reaction.

It wasn't what she expected. Bella's eyes were shimmering that brilliant blue again and were glazed over with need.

Need for what, Leah didn't quite know. But it didn't take her long to figure it out. Bella sighed, shook her head and took a step closer to Leah, wrapping her hand around Leah's neck.

"I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass later." she whispered just before she touched her cold lips to Leah's


	5. Showdown

The sound of shattering glass startled Leah out of a sound sleep at 6 in the morning. suddenly energized she got out of the unfamiliar bed she had been sleeping in and wandered towards the sound.

standing at the top of the stairs leading to the main room of Bella's house, she could see Alice and Bella standing off, glass all over the floor around their feet.

"I smell her all over you Bella Swan! Did you think I wouldn't?" Alice's voice hit a pitch so high Leah winced a little bit. Bella stayed silent. This only seemed to irritate Alice more.

"I did a little researching while i was out and you know what i found?" Alice laughed uncomfortably and answered herself before Bella could get a word out. "That thing up there comes from a long line of WEREWOLVES! That's why she healed so fast!"

Bella shook her head, disbelieving. "No. No way. she would have known if she were a werewolf."

Alice heaved an exasperated sigh. "You clearly don't know the werewolf lore. The only time it takes over is after they've come in to contact with vampires. She will be changing soon. She'll get sick. She may die from the change." The tiniest smirk drifted across Alice's lips. "but either way, they are our enemies. she will come for us, to kill us. Unless we kill her first." Alice's head suddenly whipped to the side and her eyes bore directly into Leah's.

It happened faster than Leah's concept of reality could grasp. In a split second, Alice had her pinned against the wall by her throat, her head making a dent in the drywall from the impact.

Bella was there at almost the same instant, attempting to pull Alice back, but her grip on Leah was true.

"You stink like a dog," Alice spat, her face only inches from Leah's. "You're a mutt. I don't like mutts. They stink." she bared her teeth menacingly and slammed Leah against the wall again.

The impact sent Leah sliding into a heap on the carpet beneath her. Bella took the opening to body check Alice into the wall, sending plaster falling to the floor.

"Why are you defending her?" Alice roared. "She's nothing but a rabid dog! A mutt!"

"Look at her!" Bella spat with the authority of a leader. She forced Alice's head to turn in Leah's direction. Her body lay limp on the floor, knocked unconscious from Alice's skull check.

"Right now, she's nothing but human. She's never once changed." Alice huffed and Bella tightened her grip on the back of her neck. "We don't hurt humans!"

"She's no human!" Alice screeched and lashed her leg out at Leah, connecting with her gut. "She's a MUTT!" Alice's eyes were blood red with fury.

"If I'm a mutt." Leah gasped from the floor, "You're nothing but a blood sucking leech."

Even Bella was taken aback by Leah's statement. Her grip faltered on alice and before she could react, Alice was gone, the front door slamming behind her.

Bella got to her knees next to Leah and brushed the hair from her face.

"Are you okay-"

"Don't." Leah swatted Bella's hand away before she could even finish her sentence.

"Woah. I'm not the one who did this to you. I defended you!" Bella's voice was filled with hurt.

"I don't need you to defend me." Leah spoke with disgust. She pulled herself up from the ground and dusted herself off as if nothing had happened. "I'm leaving."

She spoke softly and headed down the stairs. Bella quickly got in front of her, holding her in place.

"You don't have to go," Bella whispered. "Please. Stay."

"No." Leah was suddenly very angry. Bella felt the anger ripple through her body. "Move now, Bella. Or I'll move you myself."

Bella's brown eyes went stony with feigned indifference as she stepped aside and watched the door shut behind Leah, and her stand-still heart filled with pain. she didn't know when of if she would ever see Leah on good terms again.


	6. The Truth About Leah

Leah could see her breath in the crisp morning air. the temperature was well below freezing but she wasn't at all cold.

it had been a week since he vampire incident and all wounds were healed. the physical ones anyway.

The transformation process was almost more than Leah could handle. The pain that she had experienced was indescribable by words, but right at that breaking point, where she was about to ask her father to end her misery, everything stopped. The pain, the sickness, everything. and at that moment, Leah felt better than she ever had before.

Now, standing in the forrest, everything looked new. The world had changed in the blink of an eye. she was no longer standing on two legs, but four. Her teeth were that of a dogs, but sharper, stronger. And she was covered in a thick coat of shiny black fur.

Alice was right.

Leah was a werewolf.

Her father knew this would happen. As soon as he knew the vampires were in town, he knew certain teenagers around the village would start to shift. but he didnt think it would happen at the same time. for days, the night air was filled with the sound of agonizing screams, bones breaking, shifting, resetting. Until one night, all fell silent. the screaming soon replaced with howling.

Leah despised her father for not telling her, not warning her that this could happen. but the feeling was short lived. after he told her the lore about werewolves and vampires, she understood his reasons. he wanted her to have a life. live a childhood.

her father was devoid a childhood because of this curse. her grandfather knew it could happen to his son, just as it happened to him. so her father grew up not playing at the beach like her, he grew up learning to fight. his father taught him the ways of a killer. Part of her wished he had told her, so she would know what to do. but the other part of her was happy he didnt.

_"leah"_ a voice whispered her name. she turned, expecting Bella had found her. but behind her stood another wolf, Jake. His fur was dark brown and he was just a few inches smaller than herself. her alpha.

Leah huffed and turned back to the edge of the cliff, not wanting to listen to the speech that he had been boasting since the shift. but, of course, it was futile, his voice being in her head and all.

"Leah. We have to hunt them down. they must be destroyed." His voice was like gravel in her head.

"i know." she whispered. "but im not you. i just cant accept that we have to kill the people that saved me."

she heard the unmistakeable sound of a wolf shifting, then footsteps heading in her direction.

"leah, shift back so we can talk" Jake spoke as he unravelled the clothes that were tied to his ankle. he sighed, slipping on his shorts. "Leah, stop being difficult."

Leah huffed in exasperation and shifted back to her human body. crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around herself, she blushed a deep crimson and looked away from Jake.

"forget clothes again?" Jake snickered at her as he handed her his shirt.

"i wasnt expecting company." she snapped and draped the shirt over herself.

"Leah," Jake started, shaking his head. "they arent people. theyre monsters. Leeches. they eat people. theres nothing to think about."

"Jake if they kill people, why am i still alive?" leah had been asking herself the same question for the last few days, ever since she found out the whole truth.

"i dont know. but it's our job. would you rather wait until they start killing off the city?" he directed his hand towards the sky scrapers to the south, barely visible through the dense mist that the waves from the ocean created. Jake sighed when Leah didnt answer.

"look, i didnt want to do this but we go tomorrow. you will be there." he shifted back and Leah shifted as well, having no choice. Jake ran off into the woods, and she begrudgingly followed.

Because when your alpha tells you to do something, you do it.

No questions asked.


	7. Something Wicked

"See?" Edward exclaimed, spreading his arms wide in the clearing where Leah and her friends had made camp. "Theyre GONE."

"just because theyre gone doesnt mean.." Jasper tried to be the calm one between the two, but Edward interrupted him.

"Oh come on, Jaz, you know exactly what it means. theres no drag marks as there would be if a bear carried them off. They took them. and that means.."

"i know what it means." Bella's voice chimed in, interrupting Edward. she was standing between them in an instant, taking in the remnants of the attack in front of her.

"none of us know what it means. those kids had werewolf blood in them. if they were bitten by vampires, theyre probably dead. unless..." Jasper trailed off, searching his mind for anything he may have read about the situation at hand. but he came up empty. "ive never read anything like this. Im confused as to why these nomads chose to attack these werewolves. you can smell them a mile away."

"there has to be a reason. and im gonna find out what it is." Bella spoke as she swiftly walked to the charred remains of a fire. around the pit were rocks, some spattered with blood from where she had rescued Leah. Bella quickly scooped up a small, blood covered stone and rolled it between her fingers. "and we start by finding Leah."

Leah sat, fully clothed, on a bench out side her house. the morning air was crisp, but she knew that later the fresh air would be stained metallic with blood. she hadnt slept, she was afraid her nightmares of Jake ripping Bella apart would eat her alive. she didnt want to hurt them. but she didnt have a choice.

the sound of crunching leaves under bare feet startled Leah out of her daze. she looked up to see Jake, Eli, Embry and Josh walking towards her, shirtless and ready for a fight.

"Glad you could make it, Leah." Jake said with a smile.

"Like i had a choice" Leah mumbled under her breath.

"Watch it, girl" Eli, Jakes right hand,growled. the growl set leah off, and she stood, ready to rip Eli apart. her fuse was short.

"Hey!" Jake boomed, sending both Leah and Eli into a dog-like whimper. "there will be no in-fighting today!" leah shot Eli a deadly look and sat back down on her bench, knowing better than to mess with Jake.

"alright, heres whats going to happen." Jake crossed his arms over his bare chest and inhaled deeply. "Leah, you are going to lead us to the leaches house."

Leah stood to protest, but Jake wouldnt have any of it. His eyes flashed golden and he barred his teeth at her, which sent her back to her bench.

"you lead us, then you will kill them." those were jakes final words before he burst into fur and ran off into the woods, followed by his lackeys. Leah staved off the shift as long as she could. wiping tears from her eyes, she ran off after them.

Bella stopped as the smell of dog smacked her hard in the face. she looked down to see her feet covered in water, a rushing river around her.

she looked up just in time to see a wolf snarling not 3 feet away from her. His lips curled back over his pearlescent white teeth, his legs shifted ready to make the lunge at her throat. Bella crouched, ready for the attack, when another wolf came out of the woods and made the lunge.

Not at her, but at the other wolf.

There was snarling, and biting and finally a whimper and the first wolf went limp, passed out on the ground. the second wolf turned to Bella and bowed its head. it then looked at her directly. the wolves green eyes were unmistakeable.

The wolf was Leah.

"Leah?" Bella whispered, taking a step toward the her. the wolf blinked and nodded once. Bella reached her hand out and gingerly touched between leahs eyes. her eyes closed and pushed into Bellas hand, enjoying the interaction. both of Bellas hands were soon on Leahs head, running her fingers through the thick, soft fur.

suddenly, loud howls broke the silence between them. Leahs ears perked up, as if she had heard more than just the howling. she quickly turned back to Bella and nudged her in the stomach with her snout, telling her to run.

So run she did. down the stream, to keep them off of her scent. she glanced behind her to see if Leah had followed her, but there was no one behind her. She stopped, just to see if she had run too fast, to see if leah would catch up. but she didnt come. Bella shook her head. she couldnt wait. she couldnt take a wolf pack on by herself.

She ran home.

she walked into the door of her house and was greeted by a petit hand around her throat. Alice.

"Welcome home, darling." Bella said, struggling against the little pixi that held her tight against the door.

"where have you been?" Alice snarled. she sniffed Bellas neck, then spit on the floor. "you smell like wet mutt."

"that could be because i was just attacked by one." bellas words surprised alice, enough that she let her hand drop from bellas neck.

"good. That should teach you when you lay with dogs.." alice began, but Jasper interrupted her.

"we have bigger problems than the local wolf pack." He was standing in the living room doorway, arms crossed over chest, looking as if he had just seen a ghost.

"jasper, what happened?" Bella questioned, wanting to know what had jasper, the man with no worry, so worried.

"emmet and rose..." he paused, his words catching in his throat. "they're dead."


	8. This Way Comes

The reality of what Jasper said sunk into Bella like a ton of bricks. Sorrow was quickly replaced with rage.

"How?" Bella asked, trying her hardest to suppress her rage.

"wolves" Jasper whispered.

"i told you!" Alice screeched, slamming her fist in to the near by wall. plaster sprinkled the floor. "I told you we should have killed that mutt the second you smelled her!"

"It wasnt Leah." Bella snapped back at her.

"yea?" Alice growled. "and how do you know that?"

"because she was in the woods on the other side of the county saving my ass from her pack." and bella was gone.

"did she just say..?" alice was stunned.

"yea. that could be why you couldnt see her earlier." jasper put his thinking face on. "ive noticed when wolves are around, your vision gets blurry."

"more like i go blind" Alice sighed. "jazz...shes falling in love with a werewolf, isnt she?"

"it seems like it."

anger seeped out of alices every pore.

"i wont let this happen. not if its the last thing i do." she closed her eyes and tried to find bella.

"Alice, dont do this." Jasper warned.

"Too late." she snapped her eyes open. "consider it done."

And alice was gone.

Bella smelled her before she heard her.

she looked down from her perch in a large Sequoia tree, to see a beautiful black wolf limping to its trunk. Her whimpering was excruciating to Bella's ever hearing ears, the blood visible around her flank and neck. she dropped at the base of the tree, licking her wounds.

"Leah." Bella was at her side in an instant, taking her wolfy face in her cold hands. "Leah, shift so you can tell me what happened."

The fur instantly disappeared, and Bella was holding in her hands the face of the girl she saved only a week ago.

"Jake." Leah whispered. "He saw what i did to Eli, he saw that i protected you. This is the consequence."

"Killing you?" Bella was outraged. "Killing part of their pack, part of their family, is a consequence?"

Seeing Leah's wounds now, as a human, they looked even worse than they had as a wolf. The ragged teeth marks ripped open the skin above Leah's right hip bone, the bottom of her rib cage almost exposed. The bites by her neck weren't as deep, but were still bleeding profusely.

"Leah we need to get you to Jasper." Bella was starting to worry.

"no, no i dont think so." Leah coughed. "remember my arm? that practically healed up all by itself."

"This isnt a scratch Leah, you are bleeding to death and your intestines are almost falling out!" After the words came out of her mouth, it finally sunk in.

Blood. Everywhere.

Even though it was wolf blood, it was still HUMAN blood. for the most part. Bella's eyes dilated, turning icy blue, her mouth began to water.

"we need to get you there." she said through her teeth. "Now."

"Bella." Leah's voice gurgled, blood appeared on her trembling, swollen lips. "your eyes. they're...beautiful."

"Yea, you can look at them later." Bella took her jacket off and wrapped it around Leah's naked, bleeding body, and lifted her off the ground as gentle as she could.

"Bella." Leah whimpered. "I cant feel my feet."

"Don't worry, baby, we're almost there." And Bella took off running towards her house. Towards her healer.

Towards saving Leah's life.

But she didnt get far. about 500 yards from their house, Alice appeared from no where, standing in the way of life and death.

"Alice, now is not the time!" Bella roared before trying to surpass her, but it didnt work. Alice's hands found Bella's shoulders around Leah's body and gave her a shove.

"Now is the perfect time." Alice took a sniff of the air. "I smell dead wolf. I also smell blood."

"Bella." Leah moaned, slowly slipping in and out of reality.

"Its okay, Leah, we're almost there." Bella crooned, laying Leah down on the grass. "we're almost there, just a bump in the road."

"Is that all i am to you now, Bella?" Alice gave her a small smirk. "just a 'bump in the road'?"

"Alice, she's dying!" Bella took a dive at Alice, but the little pixi was too fast. Bella hit the ground before she knew what was happening. Alice had gotten out of the way and was standing next to Leah, a vengeful grin on her face.

"Lets smooth out the pavement shall we?" she said, showing her teeth.

"NO!" Bella screamed as Alice put her lips to Leah's neck. Bella's vampire speed made up for lost time and she tackled Alice swiftly into a tree, sending bark splintering all over the wooded floor.

"its true then!" Alice spit. "you are falling in love with that mutt!"

"at least she has a heart." Bella said, and slammed Alice's head into the tree, sending her slumping to the ground.

"Bel...Bella..." reality was slowly slipping out of Leah's grasp and Bella could feel it. If she had a heart, it would be breaking.

"Its okay, i got you." Bella sighed, scooping her back up and taking that final sprint to the house where jasper waited.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello readers! I am SO sorry that it took so damn long for this. I'll admit, i haven't been paying as much attention to my writing as I would like. But I am now back. I just want to say I love all of your reviews, and views, people really seem to be enjoying this. So read on my fellow fiction junkies.

ps. I own nothing, just the computer that I make magic on.

Jasper was already at the door before Bella made it up the steps, and in one swift motion, he scooped the incoherent Leah out of bellas arms and carried her limp body to the kitchen table, which was already cleared and prepped for medical use.

"Who did this?" he asked, his voice professional.

Bella was silent, all she could see was the blood. Beautiful, bright, glistening blood. It was on her hands, it was on her clothes, it was dripping from the table where Leah lay into a puddle on the floor. Her mouth filled with venom and her eyes dilated black. A growl rumbled from her chest as the animal inside of her began to take over.

Jasper heard the familiar sound and turned to face Bella.

"Bella, no." he moved in front of the table and reached his hand out to her, urging her to stop. She was crouched, ready to pounce, but a sound from behind Jasper made her begin to realize the situation at hand. It was Leah's voice, calling her name.

Jasper took that moment of insecurity and ran at Bella, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her outside. She tried with all her might to break free, but Jasper was relentless. He pulled the front door shut with his foot and threw Bella to the ground at the base of the stairs.

"what are you doing?!" he bellowed.

Bella was speechless. She was disgusted with herself at what she had almost done, and began to sob in a fit of rage. Jasper trampled down the stairs and lifted his distraught leader from her knees.

"That girl is dying. and I can sense how you feel about her. I know you will fall apart without her. I'm going inside to try and save her. Collect yourself, and then you can come back in." he wiped the tears from her face. "if something like this happens again, I won't be so lenient." He turned on his heel and went back in to the house.

Bella fell back to her knees, and buried her face into her hands. What was happening to her? She was falling in love with a werewolf, said werewolf kept getting in to terrible situations that left her knocking on deaths door and to make matters worse, Alice had become part of the problem.

Alice.

Bella leaped to her feet and ran to the forest where she had left Alice at the base of a tree, unconscious. Sure enough, she was still there, eyes closed and body bloodied.

"Oh, Alice." Bella whispered softly as she sat on the forest floor and cradled the pixie in her arms. She kissed the crown of her head as the tears flowed freely into Alice's hair. She knew she loved Alice. You don't just stop loving someone that you have loved unconditionally for 40 years at the drop of a hat.

But something inside of her, at the very core of her being, longed for Leah. She didn't understand the need, but she couldn't leave it be. Jasper was right. she would fall apart without her.

"You're bleeding." Alice spoke softly from where she lay on Bella's shoulder. Bella hadn't even realized Alice was awake. Her body tensed, waiting for the onslaught of harsh words that she was sure were on Alice's lips. But nothing came.

Alice reached up to Bella's mouth and wiped the trickle of blood that escaped her mouth from biting her tongue. A tiny whimper came from Alice as she touched her mate.

"You would have killed me for her." Alice whispered, acceptance seeped into her voice. Bella looked away from Alice, the pain in her eyes too much to handle. "no." Alice turned Bella back to face her. "I was researching Quileute legends when i was out trying to learn what we were up against. its called imprinting." she ground her teeth, not wanting to say what she knew she had to.

"Bella, Leah is your soul mate. There's nothing anyone can do."

A look of confusion crossed Bella's face. "then why did you try to kill her?"

Alice shrugged, regret in her eyes. "You cant be with someone who is dead."

Bella's confusion turned to disgust and rage and she gently tossed Alice off of her lap and stood over her.

"You're done." she snapped, trying to hold back her rage the best she could. "I want you out of the house, and out of the clan."

Alice's brow furrowed in contempt. She stood and brushed her self off, trying to maintain her composure.

"This is going to bite you in the ass Bella Cullen. I'm just upset that I wont be here to see it. Those wolves wont stop until you are all dead, and you know it." and as always, Alice was gone in the blink of an eye.

Bella let out a scream of rage and thrust her arms toward the tree that she had thrown Alice in to, and it ripped from the roots and flew backwards into the forest, taking out all of the trees around it. She let the rage engulf her, and she began destroying everything in sight.

It wasn't until she heard the agonizing howls of pain coming from her house that she stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

"The morphine isn't working. I don't know what the correct dosage for 'wolf' is." Jasper cringed when Bella burst through the door. He was rather frustrated, as Leah kept moving and screaming. Edward did his best to hold her down, but as strong as he was, Leah wasn't giving up. She screamed again and kicked at Jasper as he stuck the suture needle into her skin.

"Bella, do something!"

There was still blood everywhere, but this time, she hadn't noticed it. she went directly to the head of the table and locked eyes with the sobbing Leah.

"Leah, baby, everything is going to be okay. but you have to stop moving." Bella ran her hands through Leah's hair for comfort, but it only worked until the needle punctured her skin again. She wailed and her knee connected with Jaspers head.

"Bella, compel her already!" Jasper hollered as he shook off the temple kick and went back to focusing on the gaping wound on the girls stomach.

Bella blinked her brown eyes, and when they opened again, they were a brilliant ice blue. She looked back down at Leah and gave her a gentle slap on the cheek.

"Look at me." her voice was thick as honey and dripping just as sweet and Leah's eyes snapped open and locked on to Bella's. the calming effect took action instantly and Leah's whole body relaxed. "that's it, just breathe. Jasper are you almost done?"

"This isn't exactly a quick process, Bella, just talk to her. I'll be done when I'm done."

"Bella." Leah's voice was hoarse as she reached to touch Bella's face.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." She planted a kiss on Leah's forehead and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't know why. Why aren't you going anywhere?" Leah's eyes were glazed over, and it was apparent that she was in a state of shock.

"I can't leave you."

"I can't leave you, either. But I don't know why." she blinked, but the fog in her head wouldn't clear. "why do i love you? i don't even know you."

"You can't explain love." Bella couldn't help but smile at her Leah. Alice must have been right. Some supernatural phenomenon happened on the day that they first met, nothing else could explain it. It was fate.

*three days later*

"are you sure you're okay to phase?" Bella worried from where she stood at the top of the steps. Leah was stretching in the lawn. after being bed ridden for three days, her body had healed itself and she knew she was ready to go. She ran up to Bella and pulled her shirt up and where the gnarly wound had been only days ago, now sat a white scar about six inches long. She suspected that it would never go away, even with supernatural healing.

"I'm not bleeding anymore, Bells. I have to phase, I'm going crazy." Leah was back to her old chipper self, trying her hardest to keep the reality of what was happening on the outside world out of her head. So far, it was working for her, living with the Cullens. but she knew she would have to go back sometime. But not today. Today she wanted to spend time with this girl she randomly loved. Racing.  
Bella's face crinkled in suspicion. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come ON, Bella! What are you afraid of!?" Leah kicked her shoes off and reveled at the feel of the grass between her toes. she then in one swift motion pulled her shirt off to reveal her bare skin.

"Leah!" Bella laughed at the zero modesty Leah showed.

"What?" Leah smiled as she pulled the belt out of her jeans and dropped them to the ground at the same time. "I laid in your bed for three days without a shirt on, you took care of me, as did Jasper and Edward. You've all seen it." she rolled her shirt and jeans together and strapped them to her leg with her belt. She stood straight and stretched her back out and cracked her neck. Bella saw her muscles ripple with excitement.

"are we doing this?" Leah smiled a wolfy smile and in an instant she was a ball of fur on all fours.

"I'm not racing you, Leah!" Bella exclaimed, sitting on the steps, arms crossed like a child. Leah trotted up to her and nudged her arms with her wolf nose. Bella looked at her and barked a laugh when Leah flopped her tongue out and gave her a toothy dog smile.

"Fine. But you are going to lose." Bella leaped from her step and took off in to the forest, with Leah on her heels.  
Leah chased Bella for 3 miles before she lost her. She skidded to a stop and looked around like the lost puppy she was. Before she knew it, Bella sailed down from a tree and landed on Leah's back. Bella sunk her hands into Leah's fur and nuzzled into the spot between her ears.

"I don't know why they say you smell." Bella inhaled. "I think you smell wonderful."

Leah howled with happiness and took off running with Bella on her back. They soon came to a clearing in the forest with soft grass and a pond with a waterfall. Bella hopped off of Leah's back and took in the sight.

In a moments time, Leah was clothed and behind Bella, unexpectedly wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Bella implored. Leah sighed, exasperated.

"Can you stop worrying for one day so we can have a real date?" her voice was sultry in Bella's ear. Something about Leah made Bella feel like she had to breathe, and she took in a sharp breath at her words. Bella could hear Leah's heart pounding in her chest, and she knew that if she had a heart it would be ten times louder. Nothing more than the kiss the first night they had met had happened, and now the pressure was on.

Bella turned to Leah and looked into her emerald green eyes and found herself lost in them. She touched a cold hand to Leah's warm face and knew this was real. Bella moved her hand to gently guide Leah's lips to her own, and their conflicting body temperatures clashed and time stopped. This kiss was different from the first one. Deeper. softer. more passionate.

Bella found her hand touching the scar that Jacob had left on Leah's stomach and noticed that it was several degrees warmer than the skin around it.

"Bella, stop." Leah grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand. "here, in this place, there is nothing but us. this is our world. there are no problems. no vampires. no werewolves. just...Bella...and Leah."

Bella smiled and kissed her Leah.

"Always."

"And forever."


End file.
